Set-top-boxes (STBs) are electronic devices that are connected to or incorporated within televisions (TVs). STBs may receive a broadcast signal from the content provider and transform the broadcast signal into video signal that can be displayed on the TV. For instance, STBs are capable of delivering live TV service, video-on-demand (VOD) service, pay-per-view (PPV) services, and the like, through cable line, antenna or satellite. Further, STBs are equipped with built-in digital video recorder (DVR) and/or Personal Video Recorder (PVR) capabilities that allow a user to record TV content and watch them later.
TV viewing is largely confined to an individual experience, whereby a STB allows the user to view and/or record a TV program in accordance with the individual user's preference. Some example technologies allow users to recommend TV programs to other users. A user may recommend a particular TV program by sharing the program information by messaging or calling other users using cell phones, computers, or the like. However, for messaging, the user needs to type in program-specific-information such as service name, event name, event time, and event description in order to adequately inform the recipient. The user may also share the TV program by first recording it in the TV's memory or in the memory of a STB associated with the TV, and then uploading/sending the same via the Internet. Such ways of sharing TV program information consume time and may also cause diversion or disruption for the user in watching an ongoing program.